Apparition Embarrassment
by bamkam
Summary: Draco finds something that interests him more than the apparition lessons and he can't keep his mind off of it...or rather, him. RWDM


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**  
**

* * *

**Apparition Embarrassment**

"Everyone, everyone listen up! We're going to try this one more time. Although quite a few of you have already succeeded in apparating, there are still many who haven't mastered it just yet," Draco Malfoy huffed and folded his arms. Every meeting, the lecture was the same. Wilkie wossname would always begin with telling everyone the three D's, let them poorly attempt apparating and lecture to them on what they were doing wrong, and then allow them to practice for the rest of the lesson.

Though it had been fun and exciting the first few times, it was now beginning to become very dull and tedious. Draco hated doing the same thing repeatedly for a long period of time, and that was exactly how the apparition lessons were taught. "Now, on the count of three," the wispy-looking Ministry official shouted and stepped back to allow the sixth years nearest him more room.

Draco unfolded his arms. He spared a quick glance over at the thin, red hoop in front of him before turning his attention to everyone else around him. Being in the back gave Draco a great advantage, especially with his small frame. With everyone busy concentrating on the hoop in front of them, no one would notice if a certain blonde-haired teen didn't even attempt to try.

"One—." Wilkie called out. Draco looked up toward the front of the room and noticed Professor Snape glaring down at him from his post. He quickly looked down at the hoop. Maybe he _would_ attempt to apparate this time.

"—two—."

He risked another glance up, only to find his eyes land on a certain redhead's backside. Immediately, all concentration on the hoop vanished and Draco's train of thought steered in a different direction. _Damn, Weasley has a nice arse—and those pants don't help at all. His girlfriend is lucky to be able to be around that arse all the time…_Draco suddenly jolted when he realized whom exactly he was thinking about. _Ugh, shouldn't think about stupid thoughts like that at a time like this. Snape is watching me…_

However, Draco could not deny that the red-head had one nice backside as he allowed his icy blue eyes slither up and down the length of Ron's body. Suddenly, he smirked.

"—THREE!"

Immediately, loud bangs and puffs of purple smoke erupted throughout the hall. Some of the sixth years that had actually apparated are were now high-fiving their friends, while others had failed miserably or were terribly splinched. The ones who had managed to splinch themselves were quickly taken away to the hospital wing to be helped.

However, no one paid their fretful friends any heed, and were instead heading to the center of the hall, where two sixth years were sprawled about.

"Malfoy, what the—? Get off me!" Ron Weasley snarled as he attempted to push his enemy off him. It was hard, however, since he was lying on his stomach with Draco on top of him. From above, the two formed something of a cross.

"Move away, move away! Coming through! Step aside, please!" Wilkie Twycross announced as he and Professors McGonagall and Snape weaved their way toward the pair. Draco seemed frozen to the spot—from both embarrassment and shock.

"Oh my—." Professor McGonagall murmured as she covered her mouth with her wrinkled hand. It seemed as if she was trying not to smile—or worse, laugh—at the hilarious looking pair in front of her. Twycross, however, remained indifferent. Things like this were common in his department.

"Nothing to worry about, no one is splinched, just a bit ruffed up," the official stated as he pulled Draco off the redhead. "This young man," Wilkie pointed to the Slytherin, who, by now, was starting to turn pink, "was obviously not concentrating on the hoop, like he was supposed to—but instead on this fellow." He gestured down to Ron, who was still on the floor. Both teens flushed, Draco's being much darker. He knew he should explain why—or at least completely lie through his teeth about it—but he found that his mouth didn't seem to want to function correctly at the moment. All that came out were stutters and small squeaks.

Soon, the whole hall was filled with murmurs and whispers, as everyone tried to shuffle closer to get a better look. Draco grew more mortified by the second as he watched various sixth years push and shove so they could see what exactly was happening.

"It's quite rude to stare!" he scowled at a nearby Hufflepuff, who jumped slightly and turned her now guilty stare toward the ceiling.

Twycross felt the growing tension and immediately proclaimed, "Well, tonight's lesson is now over. Remember, everyone, the three D's: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation!" The four Heads of the Houses quickly took over and ushered the students out of the hall. Draco was among the few first students to pile through the door when a strong, freckled hand grabbed his thin wrist and pulled him into the shadows.

"Wait." Ron's familiar gruff voice grunted into his ear. Draco didn't object.

They stayed until the last person had finally left the hall before Ron turned and pushed Draco up against the wall. He grabbed the smaller boy's chin and roughly pressed his lips against the other's. Draco melted into the kiss and threw his arms around his lover's neck.

"What were you thinking? That little bluff could've ruined our secret," Ron breathed as he finally pulled away from the kiss. He stared into Draco's eyes before softly smiling.

"I know, but I can't help it. You're so much more interesting that those dingy little hoops." Draco murmured and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Besides, it's not me who you should be worrying about," Draco wound his pale fingers into Ron's vibrant red hair and gave a wicked grin, "Don't you think Lav-Lav will start to wonder where you're constantly running off to?"

Ron snorted. By now, Lavender and he were so close to breaking up, it didn't matter to him anymore. Draco knew this. Ron just answered, "Who cares?" and went back to kissing his boyfriend. Who he found to be a much better kisser than Lavender ever was, anyway.

Draco smirked and said no more.

_Maybe apparition lessons _are_ worth coming to, after all._


End file.
